


【哈蛋/Hartwin】蜜月与温泉蛋

by EstherX



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Eggsy Unwin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: 一次非常不字面意思上的泡温泉。





	【哈蛋/Hartwin】蜜月与温泉蛋

**Author's Note:**

> Harry与Eggsy已婚

**蜜月与温泉蛋**

 

“Galahad。”

“Yes？”

“Arthur目前是否和你待在一起？”通讯器那头的Merlin深深吸了一口气，“他没戴眼镜，电话也显示无法接通，我觉得我有必要确认一下他还活的好好的，以防万一。”

“哦，他好的他妈的简直不能再好了。”年轻的骑士咬牙切齿地回答道。他的口吻里似乎藏匿了成吨辄待引爆的TNT，硝烟的气息弥漫至魔法师的耳畔，后者本能觉得不对劲，“毕竟可不是人人都能有第二回被人用枪指着头还可以逃脱死神镰刀的操蛋好运气。顺便他的眼镜和手机都在任务中报废了，所以没法和你联络。”

“那枪里没有子弹，Eggsy，弹夹已经被我提前换掉了。”Harry忍不住开口为自己辩驳，“我们在目标房间里寻找资料时我就趁机这么做了。”

他的解释换回的是男孩儿飞来的一记眼刀。

“等等，我听到了Harry的声音，听上去他没什么大碍，那我就放心了。”Merlin预感到一场战争即将爆发，决定暂时不和这对新婚夫夫计较关于眼镜和手机的问题，及时抽身才是上策，“Well，祝福你们能好好享受剩下的蜜月之旅，不要忘记回来后交给我任务报告，Galahad。”

话音刚落，魔法师便关闭了频道，而男孩儿也摘下了他的眼镜。他如今穿着日本传统的小袖长着，没有口袋可供他放置眼镜。Eggsy暗骂了句脏话，不得不将东西搁到桌面上，随后又恨恨地看着它被对面的Harry收回。

“我希望今天接下来的时间里，我们不会被其他事情打扰。”年长者以他一贯温和而又不容置喙的语气解释道，“Just go on the honeymoon,darling.”

这次他遭到了彻底的无视。

Eggsy现在的状态宛如一只暴走的大型猫科动物。他瞪着面前那碗浓香四溢的豚骨拉面，在想象中他把它当成Harry Hart本人，眼神凶狠得仿佛随时会张口咬断他那年长的丈夫线条修畅的脖颈。

他很生气，非常生气，生气到就算Harry的那股仿佛咖啡与Vodka的完美混合比例般香醇而凛冽的信息素也无法将他安抚。他能明显地感觉到这缕熟悉的气味如今正讨好似地绕着他转悠，然而它的主人，穿着和他一样的衣服，领口略微敞开，镇定自若地呷着微苦的茶水，一副置身事外的无辜模样。对于此时此刻正在气头上的男孩儿来讲，年长者的举动无异于火上浇油——他恰巧恨透了他几乎无时无刻的冷静自持。

Kentucky的风波与Poppy搞出的事端已远去多时，他与Harry——也是现任的Arthur——在后者三个月前那次突如其来的求婚之后，正式结为合法伴侣。这次的日本之行本该是一次完美的蜜月旅程，但Merlin临时发来的讯息打乱了他们的阵脚。他们不得不重新规划行程，同时从这来之不易的假期中匀出一半的时间用来执行任务。

这还不是最糟糕的部分。事实上，身为一名Kingsman，Eggsy早就习惯了这类突发事件。真正点燃他怒火的是，他再一次亲眼目睹了Harry被人拿枪指着脑袋的情形——彼时男孩儿正遵照后者的指令潜伏于暗处按兵不动——那一瞬间，永失所爱的恐惧与痛苦卷土重来，击溃了他隐藏在呼吸中的心跳。而待Eggsy顺利救下绅士后才得知，他正是这一切的始作俑者。Harry将自己当作诱饵布下，故意让目标挟持，从而使对方放松警惕，以求一击即中。他提前用彩弹换掉了目标枪中的弹夹，偷走了他备用的子弹，把所有的所有运作得无懈可击，唯一的也是最大的纰漏，就是忘记知会男孩儿他的计划。

“Harry Hart，你就他妈的是个彻头彻尾的冷血动物！”知晓真相后的Eggsy怒不可遏，浑身的肌肉因为过于紧绷而微微颤抖，一道灰绿的河流在他眼中汹涌，好似随时会将他们两个吞没。他看上去像是随时会忍不住给Harry一拳，假如他想，他甚至可以用手中那柄格洛克里余下的子弹贯穿他的身体，或者褪下婚戒，扔到他脸上，远离他，再找个靠谱的医院摘除腺体，彻底去掉他留下的印记。

但是他没有。男孩儿只是转过身，背对着他，语调生硬的向Merlin汇报任务已经完成。三月的箱根，阳光的热度仍不算妥帖，仿佛一场突如其来的暴雨，洋洋洒洒的淋湿了他那身皱巴巴的定制西服，地面上泅开的影子扭曲而伤痕累累，随着他加快的步伐挣扎着滑行，仿佛失却了脊柱。

Harry为他的疏忽而诚挚道歉，但这分毫无助于平息男孩儿愈演愈烈的怒意。他们一前一后回到下榻的温泉宾馆。Eggsy将Harry视作空气，余怒未消地甩掉那些脏兮兮的衣物，冲了个热水澡，换上服务人员提前为他们准备在衣橱里的和服，直奔那家他一早便瞄上的拉面馆。食物永远是掩埋怒火的最佳选择，Eggsy对此深信不疑。他知道Harry一向不太赞成他曾经毫无节制的饮食方式，但他今天偏偏随心所欲的点了一大堆菜品。除了最经典的日式豚骨拉面，还有他心心念念已久的三文鱼刺身、手握寿司与天妇罗。当那盘高热量的油炸食品被摆上桌时，他没有错过年长者微妙的神色变化。

“这是什么？”他皱起脸，用手上的筷子戳弄着面汤里浮浮沉沉的一枚切开的鸡蛋。蛋白是凝固的，蛋黄却灿灿的颤悠着，隐隐有流动的趋势。Eggsy还是头一次见到这种做法。

“这是温泉蛋（Onsen Tamago）。”Harry接过他的话茬。

“我没问你。”Eggsy凉凉地抛下一句，转头叫住一位路过的年轻女侍者。

“你好，女士。”他操着一口流利的牛津腔，嘴角漾开的笑意蔓延至牵起的眼尾，澄澈的光糅进那双微微睁开的绿眸，透出股真诚又无辜的意味，仿佛一种不自知的引诱，“我能否请教一下，这是什么？”

“那是温泉蛋，先生。”许是出于害羞与紧张的缘故，女孩儿那夹杂着关西口音的英语讲得磕磕绊绊，然而年轻的骑士仍旧专注的盯着她，直直望进她的双眼，似乎听得耐心且认真。

“这是水煮蛋的一种吗？”

“是的，只不过是半熟状态的。”

“这样，我明白了。”他眨眨眼，笑容渐深，“非常感谢。我没有别的问题了。”

“您客气了，先生。”女孩儿冲他们略微欠身，“如有其他需要可以随时提出，希望您和您的丈夫旅行愉快。”

目送着她赶往下一桌等待服务的客人，原本默不作声的Harry突然开口：“看来你还记得我曾经教会给你的蜜罐任务的那些技巧要点，这很好，Galahad。”他叙述的很平静，语速是一如既往的不疾不徐，眼底酝酿着咖啡般浓醇的色泽，又或许那是一盏盛满的灯油，正在静候那簇微末火苗飞身投入。年长者动作熟练地夹起一块火炙三文鱼寿司，有条不紊地依次沾上酱油同芥末，视线却忽略了桌上摆放的佳肴，牢牢吻住男孩儿的面颊，宛如刀刃与肌肤的相亲，足够轻柔，也足够锋利。

不，这不好。Eggsy心中顿时警铃大作。他们私底下鲜少直呼彼此的代号，除非是极为特殊的情况，要么是为了在床上获得别样的情趣，要么是盛怒之下的讽刺，眼下当然更为贴近第二种。Harry的手臂却恰在此刻越过两人之间的距离伸过来，Eggsy瞬间僵直了身子。

然而年长者只是简单替他整理了一下衣襟便迅速收回，指尖的温度却渗透那层单薄的布料长久地停驻在皮肤上并逐渐与之融为一体，犹如彼此的映照，细微且隐秘。而Eggsy则觉察到埋藏于颈间的腺体正因此而蠢蠢欲动，就像滚开的沸水，他开始出汗了。

正常现象。起初他这样安慰自己，试图用吃的来转移注意力。他将筷子对准一块酥黄的炸虾，眼神却不由自主地飘向他的Alpha。绅士那边显然已经进入扫尾阶段，几乎空空如也的面汤里仅隐隐卧着颗蛋。他一口咬开那半枚吸饱了汤汁的温泉蛋，嘴唇略微一缩，半凝固的蛋黄便悉数淌入口腔，喉结因吞咽的动作自上而下的徐徐地耸动着。Eggsy下意识舔了舔干燥的唇角，仿佛那里有不慎残余的蛋液。

但是那里只有汗水，咸涩而湿热。他听见自己的嗓音从逼仄的喉管间隙钻出来，如同一条刚从冬眠中复苏的蛇：

“我想回去。”

“I'm sorry？”Harry蹙然，放下了手中擦拭嘴角的餐巾，扫一眼桌上那盘还剩三分之二的天妇罗，“你吃饱了？”

“有点。”Eggsy心不在焉地说，快速起身，似乎急于结束谈话，“Um，我想先回去休息一会儿。”

年长者质询般的视线在他身上逡巡了好一会儿，才最终放弃般地垂下。

“好吧。”

Eggsy如蒙大赦，赶在发情期的第一波热潮抵达前及时返回了房间。Harry这次没有跟着他，他得留在那里解决剩余的食物，他讨厌浪费。男孩儿哆哆嗦嗦地合上推拉门，体内传来仿佛春日冰破时细碎脆裂的声响，一条蓄掖着情热的河流开始潺湲流淌，沉缓得无法抵御。柑橘杂糅着烟草般清新而又成熟的气息迅疾地填满了每一隅空乏，速度疯狂得仿佛雨后岩石上蔓生的湿苔。

意外发生在他穿过后院走去浴室时。他们这次所选择的温泉宾馆里的每间套房都拥有一个独立的小院落与浴室，汤泉池就设在小院中央。一般去浴室需要从房间里绕到院外的长廊，但心急的Eggsy决定干脆直接抄近路穿过院落。一心一意赶时间的他忘记了看脚下的路况，经过汤池时，冷不防在旁的鹅卵石上打了滑。他步伐本就迈得毫无规律，一下没掌握好平衡，便趔趄着跌进了氤氲着团团白雾的池子。

汤池并不深，他背部几乎触底，但好在他反应快，呛了几口水便差不多可以扑腾着踩到底部站立。这下好了，他仅剩的一套干净衣服也湿得一塌糊涂。Eggsy叹息。不过眼下他没工夫计较这个。缭绕的热气蒸得他晕晕乎乎，连带着信息素也牵扯进一丝额外的潮润。他一面软着步子朝池边走，一面艰难的喘息着，发情期所挟裹的情潮接二连三地翻涌而上，大量新鲜的空气灌入他的肺腔。可他目前需要的远不止这些。

“天，Eggsy。”一对熟悉的木屐在他模糊的视野范围内由远及近地勾描出轮廓，Harry的声音自他头顶坠下来，Alpha那微苦绵醇的Vodka与咖啡同Omega那清香酸甜的柑橘与烟草交融，织就成一种清悠回甘的馥郁。Eggsy眯起眼，深深呼吸着。上帝啊，这才是他所真正渴切的。年长者蹲下身子，拨开几缕贴著男孩儿额前的金棕色湿发。它们黏答答的滴着温热的液体，如同此刻他眼前的Omega。Harry的眸色愈发暗沉下去。

“发情期？我在饭店时就应该想到。”双唇厮磨着Omega潮红的耳尖，Harry伸手去解腰间的束带。

“Un-huh.”Eggsy瞪着一双水雾迷蒙的绿眸，轻哼着将发热的耳廓朝那对微凉的嘴唇蹭去。他的Alpha褪下蔽体的衣物，赤裸着走下温泉。

“我后悔了。”

“什么？”

“我当时就不应该放你离开。”Harry那副低回沉雄的动听嗓音不轻不重地撩拨着他的神智，还有他那口该死的公学腔。他听起来更像是在叙述一件正经的要事，而非什么不堪入耳的言辞，“我应该让你待在座位上，让所有人，包括那个你刻意勾引来让我吃醋的女孩看着你发情，然后我就会把你按在那张桌子上操进你的生殖腔到让你失语。”

年长者讲这些话时的表情和语气依旧平淡的毫无起伏。Bitch face。有次开玩笑，Eggsy甚至为他这种脸色起了个不太文雅的名字。是的，他恨Harry的从容不迫，但他又同样为年长者面不改色地说着那些令自己面红耳赤的下流话的模样而着迷，他的挑逗永远带着绅士般克制的佻达与浮薄。调情的礼节，他曾如此宣称。

Harry将浑身乏力的Eggsy抵在石壁上，左臂环着他精壮的腰际，右手扣住他的后颈，垂下头，吻自眉心伊始，顺着他的鼻梁次第滑落，最终覆于那两片稍稍张开的唇瓣。他在接吻这件事上表现得极其有耐心，似乎格外享受这种唇齿相依的亲密。Harry先是衔住他红润温软的下唇，轻轻吮咬片刻，舌头方才撬开他微闭的齿关。舌尖细致入微地扫过他的上颚，刺探着口腔粘膜上的敏感之处，一点绵密的哀求挤脱于他翕动的鼻腔。男孩儿尝试着回吻他，唾液开始入侵彼此的口腔，呼吸相易。Harry能感受到男孩儿不安分的大腿隔着那层湿软的布料正意有所指地磨蹭着自己胀挺的阴茎。

“不行，Sweetie。”Harry啄吻着他下颔聚集的水珠，右手拇指挲过他凹陷的颈窝，Eggsy逐渐高涨的呻吟盖过了两人粗重的呼吸，“不能是这里。我们都会死在高温下的。”

“你难道不想挑战一下人类极限吗，Arthur？”他挑挑眉，唇角化开一抹湿漉漉的笑。

“乐意至极。”年长者啃咬着他的喉结，用唇齿将它包裹，左手徐徐向下游移，加了点力道掐住一边的臀肉，声音沉静的几近沙哑，“但前提是保证安全。我不希望你会出什么意外。”

“这也是我想对你说的，Harry。”一双手遽然捧起绅士的面颊，将他拉近，Eggsy紊乱颤栗的吐息近在咫尺，“听着，下次别再给我搞出今天这种事情来。”

“I promise.”他们复又吻到一起，气息在纠缠不休的唇舌间游走，“I promise，my heart.”

“下不为例？”

“下不为例。”Harry的右手缓缓抚过他的脊背，指尖仿佛笔端细细描摹着每一寸骨节的形状，那丛蓊郁的森林里氤氲着绿而潮湿的薄雾，他放任自己迷失于那片奇诡的秘境之中。

“不打算帮我脱掉衣服吗？”Omega歪着头问他，后者摇摇头。

“我认为留着会更有趣。”他用牙齿轻轻掀开领口的一角，濡热的舌尖勾勒着锁骨的轮廓，Eggsy呜咽着将手向身后探去，不妨却被Harry一把捉住。绅士握着他的手，带领他绕开衣物的阻隔，沿着大腿根部那些线条清晰的肌肉纹理，抵达黏腻湿滑的穴口，此刻它正卖力的收张着作恳切的邀请，而Harry一贯难却其盛情。他引导着男孩儿的手指顶开紧绷的括弧肌，跟随温吞的流水注入狭窄的甬道，戳刺灼烧着柔软的内壁。

这令Omega迎来了他的第一轮高潮，浓郁清甜的柑橘烟草味道在彼刻攀上顶峰。Eggsy放纵的呻吟更像是失控的哭号与尖叫的结合体，他大声而破碎地咒骂着Harry和他那双作乱的手。后者则回馈给他一个烙在前胸的吻。他垂首，双唇含著男孩儿湿透的衣衫下挺立的乳尖，舌头卷过那一点凸起，不轻不重地来回舔吮。Eggsy的音量逐渐低下来，取而代之的是轻微的气音。他颤抖着攥住Harry灰黑相间的发，凌乱的发梢缠绕着收紧的五指，信息素在旖旎之中交汇。那股Vodka与咖啡的气味犹如猎人张开的罗网，而他是踏入陷阱的困兽。捕获与被捕获，引诱与被引诱，这场性爱更像是一次长途跋涉的追逐。

“Eeh……”当Harry的右手在水下包裹住他硬湿的老二，慢条斯理的上下滑动时，Eggsy忍不住难耐地挺动腰身操着他的手掌，他对这场似乎旷日持久的追逐丧失了兴趣。他空虚的后穴亟待Harry胯间那根粗长的阴茎来将他填满，而不是一无是处的水流，“快……just，just fuck……me.”

“Shhh.”Harry舔吻着他绵软泛红的耳垂，与此同时轻轻托起他发软的双腿，示意他搭上自己的腰，“我必须慢下来，darling，除非你乐意被自己过高的体温杀死。”

“Oh come on！你平时也没……操！”Eggsy差点一口咬上Harry的肩头，那根他肖想已久的阴茎几乎将他贯穿到底。濡湿软热的肠肉欲拒还迎地蠕动推挤着这位常客，“操你的，Harry Hart。”

“也许你的两张嘴该提前统一一下说辞。”被点到姓名的绅士不慌不忙地向外抽出性器，穴口挽留般地不住缩紧，异物搅动间溢出“啧啧”的水声，“你下面那张嘴表达的意思好像和你上面这张相去甚远，我究竟该听取哪一个的建议？”

被又一下顶弄冲撞得七零八落的Eggsy没法回答他的问题，他所剩无几的理智全部被用来思考该如何找回他自己的呼吸。所有的分子都朝同一个方向奔去，于是欲望升腾。水汽在他的眼底蔓延，微醺般的红漫过他的脸颊，他琐碎而喑哑的喟叹与哀求，听上去是那样的无助又兴奋。Harry啄吻着他裸露在水面之外的每一寸渴望被触碰的肌肤，他嫉妒那些恬不知耻的附着在他年轻丈夫身躯之上的水珠；他的嘴唇摩挲着男孩儿颈窝之下的性腺，那上面仍旧残存着他前次标记时的微小齿痕；每一下动情的抽插都令他更深地埋入男孩儿体内，他甚至毫不掩饰对开拓Omega第二入口的意趣，龟头在碾磨前列腺的间歇不时擦过略微敞开的隐秘子宫口，宛若无声的试探与请求。他尚未领略过其魅力，然而此次他期待，极小范围内的深度，以及完全的占有。

“如果你能不继续磨蹭而是直接插进去，或许我们两个人都能够痛快一点。”Eggsy有气无力地翻了个白眼，他对Harry那些不算光明磊落的心思总是一清二楚。

“那可能会令你怀孕。”年长者“好心”提醒道。

“也可能什么都不会发生。”Eggsy咧嘴一笑，耸耸肩，这次换作他来亲吻Harry的额角，“我不介意多个孩子，也不介意再当一回赌徒。”

“哦？上一次是什么时候的事？”

“是我答应你求婚的时候。”男孩儿调皮地眨眨眼，口吻柔和，“那绝对是我一生打过最大的赌。”

“我很好奇赌注是什么。”Harry凝视着他的双眼。他为面前之人的一切发狂。

“我的一生。”Eggsy回望着他，他在那对拥有融化的蜜糖般色泽的眸中寻到自己的身影，“包括我的身体，还有我的心。我爱你，Harry。”

他摸索着牵起年长者的手至唇畔，在那枚闪耀着彼此姓氏的银戒之上落下赤忱的一吻，仿佛虔诚的教徒亲吻信仰的神祗。

“所以，操我，别再犹豫了。”

“Of course not.”

蜻蜓点水的一吻过后，Harry缓慢而坚定地顶进了那方从未被涉足过的生殖腔道，Eggsy发出了一声短促的尖叫。他们就这样把各自身体的某些部分献给对方，仿佛一种古老而神秘的仪式。期间Eggsy又射了一次，随后他脱力般的沉在Harry的臂湾里，神思恍惚地想着。好像他们可以从这样的交合中获得解脱。

Harry就那样抱着他，阴茎不断地嵌入他的身体，他和他的世界正在慢慢坍塌，重组，融合，直至严丝合缝，不再有分毫的纰漏。信息素混合着精液弥漫的气味愈演愈烈，在高潮时刻被彻底点燃引爆。气喘不已的他们几乎是同时抵临。Eggsy濒临虚脱的双腿自Harry腰间缓缓滑落，手臂却不曾离开Harry的脖颈。他们仍然拥在一起静待余韵退却，半晌，复又交换了一个疲惫但酣畅的吻作为这场性事的谢幕。

“等等，这是什么？”Eggsy徒手捞起水中漂浮的一件物什，“Jesus！这是我的眼镜！”

“我记得，”Harry放缓了语速，“它是防水的。”

“不，我不是担心这个。”Eggsy一副大祸临头的表情，“你看镜腿这里的视讯键，它是开着的！但我明明记得把它关上了！”

“可能是刚才不小心按到了。”Harry漫不经心地答道，安慰似地碰碰他的肩膀，“相信我，就算Merlin有不小心看到一部分，他也会及时关掉屏幕。毕竟，这也不是第一次了。”

“希望如此。”Eggsy懊恼地说着，阖上眼决定小憩片刻，自然错过了Harry对着镜片露出一个讳莫如深的笑容。

而坐在显示器前的Merlin对屏幕上Arthur那张骤然放大的脸磨牙凿齿地竖了个中指——他迟早要和他算这笔账——旋即摁下发送键，将那份他虽然一眼没看也知道有多么不可描述的视频录像传到了Harry的邮箱里。

FIN


End file.
